


dermatillomania

by magizoologist



Series: Bullet Blurbs [4]
Category: Forbrydelsen | The Killing, The Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dermatillomania, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magizoologist/pseuds/magizoologist
Summary: Sunny has a mild case of dermatillomania, but with the stress of the investigation, Kallie's disappearance, and her overly empathetic nature weighing on her, it's flaring up. Naturally, Bullet takes notice.





	dermatillomania

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my experience with my own dermatillomania. Feel free to leave any questions, critiques, share your own experiences, etc in the comments :)

“You're bleeding,” Bullet leaned in, inspecting my arm which, to her credit, was actually bleeding. “What happened?”  
“Nothin’,” I shrugged and shifted out of her grip. “Don't worry about it.” I pulled my hoodie back over my shoulder hastily, smearing the blood but not too concerned about it. It's not like my hoodie didn't already have blood stains.  
“Yo, Sunny, for real!” She followed after me, gripping my sleeve and yanking it down. My exposed arm was covered in angry, red pockmarks, a few of which were covered in blood. They looked worse than they really were. “What did you do?” Bullet pressed a finger to one of the bumps, but I squirmed away.  
“I told you, B. It's nothin’.” I really didn't want to talk about it. “I’ve just… I been pickin’ at ‘em, that’s all.”  
I looked to the ground. I knew the face she was making. It wasn't new; I'd seen it before, a million times. The confused, disgusted look laced with pity. I hated it, and I hated that the girl I loved was looking at me like that.  
I bit my bottom lip, gulping as I pulled my jacket. She said my name quietly, but I ignored her. I yawned, too exhausted to deal with this. I lay down on the concrete and curled into my hoodie.  
“Sunny, come on!” She tugged on my hoodie. “Sunshine, look at me! C'mon, babe, look at me.”  
I was too tired to react to her calling me babe, but she moved to lay directly across from me and gently lift my chin so I was looking at her through teary eyes. She whispered my name once more. A tear feel down onto my nose and my eyes stung.  
“What?” I grumbled. It sucked that the only time anyone noticed anything was when things were at their worst, and when I was least capable of having the necessary conversation. Right now, I couldn't handle the humiliation, the pity, the uncomfortable silences, the tears, and the talking. Somehow, I think she knew.  
“Shh,” Bullet whispered, wrapping her arm clumsily around me. “It's okay. It's going to be okay. You're okay. You're gonna be alright. Shh-shh-shh…”  
We laid like that for a while, both of us shaking - partially because of the cold and partially because of my sobs. I couldn't really say why I was crying. Maybe exhaustion. Maybe stress. Maybe I was relieved. I don't know. I just know that she held me and didn't ask questions. She was just there.

**Author's Note:**

> All support is appreciated!


End file.
